theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Zeena LaVey
Zeena Schreck, born Zeena LaVey, is an artist, musician, author and the spiritual leader of the Sethian Liberation Movement, which she founded in 2002. Her parents were Anton LaVey and Diane Hegarty, co-founders of the Church of Satan. From 1985–1990, she was the High Priestess and spokesperson of the Church of Satan. She resigned from the Church of Satan in 1990 and renounced LaVeyan Satanism. She is also the former High Priestess of the Temple of Set, and the co-director of the Werewolf Order and Radio Werewolf, which she led with her husband, musician and author Nikolas Schreck. She is known through her active role publicly defending her religious path in the mass media during the Satanic Panic of the 1980s. Church of Satan Schreck was the spokesperson and High Priestess within the Church of Satan during the late 1980s. During this period, she appeared on television and radio broadcasts, in part to educate about the Church, and in part to debunk the mythology surrounding the Satanic Panic—a period of time in the same era in which Satanism was blamed for the actions of ritualistic murderers. Schreck was interviewed on the broadcast of "Devil Worship: Exposing Satan's Underground" released by Geraldo Rivera in 1988. She sat alongside the founder and high priest of the Temple of Set, Michael Aquino, and repeatedly denied the rumors circulating at the time that the Church of Satan was in any way involved with Satanic ritual abuse. She also called the testimony of claimants involved into question, asking them rhetorically why, if people were being forced to give birth to babies for sacrificial rituals, no remains had ever been found. Other media appearances Schreck was energetic in the late 1980s and early 1990s, appearing dozens of times on both national broadcasts and smaller, less well-known venues. Most of the appearances were made at the behest of the Church of Satan as its spokesperson. She did this on behalf of her father Anton LaVey, who was no longer interested in making media appearances, as she stated while being interviewed alongside her husband by televangelist Bob Larson. Schreck had previously appeared on the Sally Jessy Raphael show, again alongside her husband, debating several Christians who were invited onto the program to expound their own religious views. Schreck also appeared alongside her husband in the mid-1990s while Priestess and Magistra of the Temple of Set, to debate, once again, Bob Larson on the topic of Setianism. This occurred seven years after Schreck had left the Church of Satan. Radio Werewolf From 1988–1993, Schreck was the co-director of the experimental occult band Radio Werewolf. She served as composer, vocalist, musician and graphic designer on the Radio Werewolf recordings "Songs for the End of the World", "The Lightning and the Sun", "Bring Me The Head of Geraldo Rivera", "These Boots Were Made for Walking", and "Love Conquers All." The Music Connection, "Who Needs a Record Deal when you're Busy Taking over the World?" Vol 3, #12, 1989 The 8/8/88 Rally On August 8, 1988, a large gathering of Satanists converged on the Strand Theater in San Francisco for the film debut of a 'mockumentary' about Charles Manson. The event, planned and carried out by her husband and Boyd Rice, was the largest single gathering of this kind in history. Schreck spoke at the beginning of the rally, and a film of her baptism, the first baptism performed by the Church of Satan, was played. Also attending were Adam Parfrey of Feral House publishing, and Kris Force, a musician who at the time owned the Strand Theater. Film and books Schreck's book "Demons of the Flesh, The Complete Guide to Left Hand Path Sex Magic", co-authored with her husband, deals heavily with the subject of sex magic and the worship of the feminine in Eastern Tantra, pagan ritualism, Christianity, and western occultism. Schreck provided all the female voices in the narration for the Video Werewolf documentary Charles Manson Superstar, as well as contributing in part some of the background music on the film.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097047/ References External links * zeena.eu * nikolasschreck.eu Category:Satanism Category:Church of Satan Category:Left-Hand Path Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of Russian descent Category:American people of Ukrainian descent